Lost In Montgomery
by Nichole Thompson
Summary: Inspired by the mini-series 'Lost in Austen' in which a girl finds a portal into Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice'. Applying it to Anne of Green Gables, a young orphan changes places with Anne Shirley at the train station in Bright River.
1. How's It Gonna Be?

A/N: This story is inspired by the mini-series 'Lost in Austen' in which a girl finds a portal into Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice'. I thought that I could take the idea and apply it to Anne of Green Gables, because it is a story that I love and think that it would be interesting if someone from our time were to change places with Anne Shirley. The characters (with the exception of Aurelia Collins) belong to LM Montgomery. No infringement is intended.

Chapter I

How's It Gonna Be?

I sat in the train station, waiting. My loving, caring does-as-little-as-possible social worker left me here to wait for my new foster family. I can't really blame her though; it isn't like I don't know what is going on. I have done this plenty of other times on my own, and the system has become overrun with children in need of foster care. Being a thirteen year old orphan is not as bad as some people may think. I came to grips a long time ago with the fact that my parents died. It wasn't their fault that a drunk driver hit them on their way back from dinner on their anniversary when I was four.

It isn't like I don't know the statistics of children my age being placed in a permanent home. I have zero allusions about my life and where I am heading. If I am not shuffled from home to home, I will be stuck in a group home until I am eighteen. And then I'll be out on my own.

Maybe that is why I desperately love the world that LM Montgomery created. When I was seven, my foster family gave me the book Anne of Green Gables for Christmas. It was impossible for me to keep from identifying with Anne. It was like she and I were living the same life, only a hundred years apart.

As I pulled out the frayed and tattered copy of the novel I so loved, I ran my fingers along the cover, tracing the letters. As I said, I have no allusions about my life, but that doesn't mean I can't daydream every once in a while, does it? Sometimes I imagine that Diana Barry is my best friend, or that Gilbert Blythe has winked at me from across the room. I imagine the loving, tender arms of Matthew Cuthbert around me as I cry about how the other children in school tease me. Trust me, I understand how silly the fantasy is; but with little else to look forward to in my dismal life, I often daydream of my escape to Prince Edward Island.

Anne had no idea how good she had it.

I opened up the book to Chapter two, 'Matthew Cuthbert is Surprised'. As I read the lines, lines that I had long-since memorized, that now played themselves over and over in my head, I heard a faint tapping on the glass of the window behind me.

As I turned to look at the girl that stared back, for a moment it appeared to simply be my reflection. The girl that stared back at me had long hair in braids with freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. But the piercing green eyes that looked at me were not my own, and the gasp that escaped my lips was quite audible.

"Katie?" the girl mouthed as I stared at her in disbelief.

I shook my head, wondering how any dream could feel as real as this did. I couldn't even remember falling asleep in the train station.

Green eyes squinted, as red brows pulled together in a furrow. She pointed toward the door and I nodded, standing very cautiously, clutching my book tightly to my chest as I walked toward the door that led out onto the streets of Boston. Mrs. Morgan had told me very plainly not to go wandering, but my intention was not to go anywhere. Besides, if I was dreaming, there wasn't anywhere to go.

My hand reached the knob on the door just as it turned under my touch. I jumped back and watched as it swung open and my eyes widened as I realized who I was staring at in the doorway. She extended a hand to me, her index finger reaching out and I did the same, gasping again as our fingers touched.

"A-A-Anne…" I stuttered.

Now her eyes widened as I addressed her by name. "Anne Shirley?" I questioned again, sure now, that she was who I thought.

"Are you not Katie?" she asked, curious. "My window friend? But then how do you know my name? And your clothes Katie, they are quite strange for a girl, aren't they?"

"I suppose for you they would be," I said, after a moment, looking down at my jeans and t-shirt. "And no, I am not Katie; although I do consider myself a kindred spirit. My name is Aurelia, but I go by Lia. And I don't usually talk this much."

Anne nodded, "I understand. I, on the other hand, do tend to prattle on, or so everyone tells me. Tell me now, kindred friend, Lia, how did you come to be in Katie's world through the window? I have long-since dreamed of a day that I might step through the glass and live there." As if on cue, Anne stepped through the doorway, her carpetbag in one hand and her hat in the other. "So many strange looking folk in the world of glass, Lia. What is this place?"

I glanced back, looking at the buzz of people who didn't seem to notice Anne and I. "The train station in Boston."

"What a playground for the imagination," Anne said, awestruck. "I have never imagined a place like this, Lia. What a beautiful name Aurelia is. I, myself often pretend that my name is Cordelia because of how beautiful it is. When I call myself Cordelia I pretend that I have starry violet eyes and rose-leaf complexion. Tell me Lia, what is the train station in Boston like? Might I have a look around?"

I didn't know that it was such a good idea. How long would this dream last? I couldn't be sure, but I wanted to look around her world just as much as Anne wanted to look around mine. I nodded, taking a step forward through the doorway and glanced around the train platform where Anne waited for Matthew Cuthbert's arrival. It was just as I had imagined it. And how old did she look? About the same age as me, so was she waiting here for him?

I shook my head. This was a dream; a dream caused by my unconventional love of the novel and the characters. That's all this was. I will wake up, and meet my new foster family and go on with my life.

And that's when the door to the train station slammed shut and I was stuck on the platform in Bright River. I turned around, pounding on the door.

"Anne!" I yelled. "Anne, the door is stuck! Can you get it open from your side? Oh try Anne, please!"

But I didn't hear anything on the other side. No bustle of travelers in the busy Boston train station, no knocks or whistles or yelling. It was just silent.

This was not good. Here I was, stuck on the train platform, with Matthew on his way to pick up Anne, and she was stuck in Boston in the year 2009 and very much not in a novel. Not good at all. I sat down on the bench, dropping my backpack and glancing down at the book. There was nothing in my book about Anne talking to Katie on the train platform, but none of that would matter at all as long as I woke up as I should. I pinched myself in the arm; I had seen people on TV do that to wake themselves up from a dream. I pinched over and over again, each time harder than the last. But nothing worked.

I gulped, hearing footsteps on the platform. _No no no! This is all wrong! Matthew adores Anne, he gives Marilla the idea to keep her in the first place. This story is never going to work out with me here and her there._

I heard Matthew talking to the stationmaster. I could hear the words in my memory as loudly as in my ears, telling Matthew to 'question the girl'.

Matthew came around the corner, taking his hat off and furrowing his brow.

"I suppose you are Mr. Matthew Cuthbert?" I questioned, clutching the book inside my jacket and picking up my backpack which held all of my earthly possessions.

He nodded, looking just as shy as I imagined him to look. I remembered the words of the story. Matthew apologizing for being late, Anne chatting away on the buggy ride home. I found myself giddy for the ride through the country-side toward Green Gables. Of meeting Marilla and Diana Barry. I had dreamed of this so many times that it seemed silly for it to be happening. No, this had to be another of my silly dreams.

But then why was I not Anne? And the bigger question. Why on earth was I not waking up?

"I know that I am not the boy that you came here for, Mr. Cuthbert, but if you would please, hear me out, I will just set everything right and this story can get back to the way it's supposed to be."

Matthew's brow pulled into a deeper furrow and he took a cautious step forward. "I suppose I should get you back to Green Gables. Marilla will know what to do."

I cleared my throat and nodded, pulling my bag up onto my shoulder. I couldn't even imagine how silly I looked to him. Jeans and a t-shirt with my worn denim jacket and canvas backpack. Girls didn't wear things like that here, or then. Since it was more a matter of time than place.

Matthew helped me into the buggy and then took a seat beside me. He was just as silent as I had expected as he pulled onto the dirt road. When Matthew turned onto the Avenue, I knew it instantly. The beautiful flowering white trees were more stunning than I had imagined.

"The White Way of Delight," I said quietly, taking in the beautiful scent of the apple blossoms. "Oh Matthew," I exclaimed. "Is this The Avenue?" I turned to look at him, and his face was stunned.

"You've been here before?" He questioned, quietly.

I shook my head. "No but I have heard so much about this place. A friend of mine calls it the White Way of Delight. Isn't it a much more fitting name for a place this filled with beauty?"

Matthew smiled. I could see what Anne loved so much about his quiet gentleness. Matthew was the most kindred of kindred spirits; caring and compassionate without ever saying much. Matthew was often what I pictured my own father to be like; dependable and reliable, hardworking and so loving.

I did not say much on the rest of the drive to Green Gables. I was consumed by the beauty of all of the sights; Barry's pond, the Avenue and most of all the rolling hills of Green Gables. I had not imagined what would happen once we had gotten back to the house. I knew exactly how Marilla had treated Anne, and even though in the end she had agreed to let Anne stay with them, I was no Anne Shirley.

I placed my bag on the floor in the entranceway of the house. I could hear Marilla moving from the kitchen to the front room and my body tensed up.

"What is the meaning of this, Matthew?" She asked, her voice not masking any of the confusion or irritation at the sight of my blonde braids and feminine physique.

"Ms. Cuthbert, I-"

"Dressing a girl in jeans and a boy's shirt does not a boy make, Matthew. Again, what is the meaning of this?"

"There were no boys there," he stammered, unsure of himself. "Just her."

I raised a brow, concerned about how uneasy I felt around them. The characters from my beloved story, talking about what to do with me. I, of course, knew what I hoped would be the outcome of this, but I had not the vocabulary nor the wit that Anne Shirley possessed. And for as long as I could remember, I could not understand why Marilla agreed to keep Anne; but I had a sneaking suspicion that I would not be so lucky.

"Ms. Cuthbert, if I may… I understand that I am not the boy that you sent for. But I can promise you, that if you decide to keep me, I will be on my best behavior, I will never argue with you, I will allow you to raise me any way you see fit. I promise you I don't often talk, and my daydreaming will be confined to the place where I currently stand, as it were. There is nothing I would like more than to stay here at Green Gables. To have a place to belong."

Marilla's face went through so many expressions that I could not decipher them all.

"What is your name, child?"

"Aurelia Collins, Ms. Cuthbert. I am thirteen years old and I-"

"That is quite enough for now, Aurelia. Do you have a nightgown, or did the orphanage give you boy's pajamas as well?"

I cleared my throat; how unnerving it was being around her. "I have a nightgown, m'am."

Marilla nodded. "Up the stairs, you may sleep in the east gable tonight. We will bring you back to the train station in the morning."

I gulped and picked up my bag, taking it up the stairs with me and quickly finding Anne's room, with the windows facing the East.

This was the most intoxicating dream I have ever had. After changing into my pajamas, I climbed into bed and pulled out the book. I could not decide if I wanted them to keep me or send me back. If this really was a dream, I would awake and it would not matter what happened to me. But if, by some strange fate, I had actually switched places with Anne Shirley, then I would need to get back to the train station and get her here. She had to live with the Cuthbert's so that she could meet Gilbert. If she didn't meet Gilbert, the entire world would hate me.


	2. Bridges

Chapter II

Bridges

I woke up the next morning, expecting to find myself in the home of my foster family. I had experienced the most vivid dream I had ever had in my life last night. I knew, however, when I woke up that I would be on my way to the train station, heading toward the outskirts of Boston to meet my new family.

The smell of fresh bread caught my attention and my eyes popped open with startling speed. The Anderson's were never known to cook or bake anything, especially this early in the morning. Breakfast always consisted of cold cereal or a Poptart. Lunch was always lunch meat sandwiches and dinner was either take out or frozen dinners.

Once my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, my gasp was audible as I looked around. I was still in this dream where I had somehow switched places with Anne Shirley. The small bedroom was just as L.M. Montgomery had described it. I felt around under my pillow for the book that I had stashed there over night.

I dressed quickly, finding a long skirt and modest shirt in the bottom of my bag. They had been gifts from my last foster family for my birthday. Both were hand-me-downs from their older daughter. I was never fond of skirts or dresses, but I was glad now that I hadn't gotten rid of them. I glanced through the pages of the book, wondering how today would go. Marilla would be eager to get rid of me. But hopefully, Matthew had taken to me, at least enough for him to not want me to go.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror at Green Gables and made my way downstairs, letting out a long sigh as I walked to the kitchen. I swallowed hard as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Miss Cuthbert," I said quietly, taking an apple out of the bowl on the table and biting into it.

Marilla nodded, turning to face me. "I will take you back to Miss Spencer's this morning. She will be able to return you to the orphanage."

I swallowed hard, staring down at the apple in my hand. "Miss Cuthbert, I understand that by some mistake I was brought to you, but I don't suppose there is any way you would consider keeping me?"

Marilla sat down at the table with me. "We have no use for a girl. We sent for a boy to work the farm with Matthew. He is no longer as able as he once was to tend to the chores."

I nodded, taking another bite of my apple silently. I had to find a way to get her to keep me. I decided on my way down the stairs that I was going to see this through until the end. I had come to three conclusions as to how I had ended up here. First it was possible that I was still dreaming, in which case I would wake up sooner or later, and resume my normal life a little happier. Secondly, there was a chance that I had landed on some 'Make A Wish' program for orphans. But I had never heard of such a thing, and I doubted it was possible. Third (and my favorite option), I could have really stepped into the world of the book that I love so much. I could have really taken Anne's place at Green Gables.

I let out a deep breath and looked at Marilla. "Miss Cuthbert, I heard Mrs. Spencer talking to Mrs. Blewett before they put me on the train. Mrs. Blewett said that she was looking for a girl to take care of her children." I made the saddest face I could convincingly pull off and spoke again. "If you really do not want to keep me, I am sure that she would be glad to have me. And I am sure that Mrs. Spencer would give me to her instead of returning me to the asylum."

From reading the books, I knew what Marilla thought of Mrs. Blewett. I remember distinctly the conversation that Marilla had with Matthew about sending Anne there. She said that she wouldn't give a dog that she liked to the woman. No wait; it was Matthew who had said that. Either way, I felt both my prospects and my hopes rising.

"Once you are done with your apple, I want you to take that basket out to the coop and collect some eggs. I need to talk to Matthew before I make any decisions."

The smile grew across my face and I could feel the excitement welling within me. "Oh, thank you Miss Cuthbert! Thank you so much!"

Marilla nodded and patted my arm gently. "You can call me Marilla. No one but the reverend calls me Miss Cuthbert. Now run along and collect me some eggs. I still have to make Matthew's breakfast."

I quickly finished my apple and put on my ballet flats before going out to the chicken coop. I had never so much as seen a live chicken, let alone taken their eggs from them. This was going to be an adjustment. And then I grimaced thinking about their bathrooms. Or rather, thinking about their outhouses. My nose scrunched up and I swallowed hard, wondering what I was going to do about showering while I was here. Maybe this place would not be quite as carefree as I thought.

I shook my head. Who was I kidding? This was going to be the best thing that ever happened to me. I was getting the chance to live with Matthew and Marilla; to chat and have sleep-over's with Diana Barry. And last but not least, I was getting the chance to meet Gilbert Blythe. No, I could think nothing bad about this place. Avonlea and all of the people here were far too precious to me. They were the family that I could only dream of, they were my only companions in a world where I had nothing.

As I picked up several eggs and placed them in the basket that Marilla had given to me, I hummed quietly to myself. I could hear Marilla and Matthew talking out in the barn, but I could not hear what they were saying.

I gulped and made my way back to the house. I had no way of knowing whether or not what I said would change Marilla's mind. I could only hope that it would.

"Aurelia," Marilla said, capturing my attention. I looked over, handing her the basket before sitting at the table. "I have spoken with Matthew. We have decided that you will remain here at Green Gables. You deserve to be brought up right and I daresay Matthew is mighty determined to keep you."

I smiled. I had always known that Matthew was a sweet and sincere man. I would never forget the kindness that he had shown me today. I tried to keep my excitement in check, but I couldn't help the words that bubbled from my lips.

"Oh Marilla, do you really mean it? I promise to be quiet and respectful and do everything you ask of me. Because I know that you deserve that. I will not be a burden."

Marilla looked at me with eyes wide. "I daresay, child, your tongue does seem to be hinged in the middle."

My hands clamped across my mouth and I forced myself to calm down. "Sorry." Maybe I wasn't as different from Anne as I thought.

Marilla moved to the stove and cracked two eggs into a pan, beginning breakfast for Matthew.

I cleared my throat, after forcing myself to calm down. "Marilla, might I be allowed outside for a little while? I would love to see the rest of Green Gables."

Marilla nodded, I suspected to get me out of her hair for a little while. I was sure that she had no idea what to do with a teenage girl.

I pushed out the back kitchen door and let the sun soak into my skin for a few moments. I moved toward the woods on the edge of the property and allowed my mind to wander. There were so many things to think about. I allowed my mind to wander as I moved through the trees. I thought about what school would be like here and how I would get along with Diana, and Josie Pye. And finally I allowed myself to think about Gilbert. I wondered what he would be like, what he would look like, and how he would react to me.

I was so much different than Anne. I was far more reserved and slow to anger. My wavy, strawberry blonde hair and emerald eyes were nothing like Anne's carrot-red hair and gray eyes. My skin was not dotted with freckles as much as Anne's was.

A clearing in the forest made it's way into my sight and I headed there, sitting down on a tree stump as I looked across Barry's pond. I could see a small figure walking across the pond in the distance with jet-black hair. I smiled as I watched Diana and wondered if we were destined to be as good of friends as she and Anne were.

I sighed, this place was more beautiful than it had been in my dreams. It was more stunning than I had imagined. I closed my eyes, letting it sink in that I was really, truly here.

"Spying on people, are we?" A rough voice came from behind me. I felt the breath hitch in my throat and I froze. "I believe that is generally looked upon in bad taste." I gulped. I had pictured that voice in my mind so many times that I could barely believe that it took me a moment to figure out who it was. Sure, in my head, I usually pictured Jonathan Crombie, who had played Gilbert in all of the movies. But I was certain that when I turned around, the person who looked back at me would startle me regardless.

I spun around quickly.

The baby blues that stared back at me were mesmerizing and I locked onto his gaze. I could not think enough to formulate a reply.

"I…uh…" Wasn't he still supposed to be away? For another three weeks at least because he misses the beginning of the school year. So why was he here? _Cool your jets Lia, he's just a guy. A fictional, obnoxious teenage boy._ "I wasn't staring at anyone."

I narrowed my eyes and straightened my back, running my fingers through my hair.

Gilbert smirked a crooked smile and nodded his head. "So, you just happened to be sitting here looking off in the direction that Diana Barry is walking across the bridge?"

I shrugged. "I guess so." I stood up and began walking away. _Anne, you can have him. I understand why you hated him for so long. Way too arrogant_.

"I'm Gilbert," he explained. "Gilbert Blythe. My parents own land on the other side of town. I was just walking back home. And you are…"

I narrowed my eyes and walked off toward Green Gables, knowing that Marilla would want me back soon. There would be bread to bake and patches to sew and dress patterns to cut.

"Wait!" I heard him call after me. I felt my mouth go dry and I slowed down, but didn't stop. And then I got a thought. I turned around and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Despite who or what I was looking at, you were spying on me! How can you chastise me for something that you, yourself were doing?!"

He held his hands up in defense and closed the distance between us and I noticed for the first time the curly mop of black hair that graced his features. He really was handsome, I could not deny that. But that mattered little. I may be in this story, but I didn't have to follow the rules. As long as Gilbert didn't end up with, I shuttered, Josie Pye.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just…"

I held my hand up. "You did **not** upset me. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back. Marilla is, I am sure, wondering where I am."

I watched as a single one of his eyebrows raised. "Are you staying with the Cuthberts? I didn't realize that they had any relatives."

I nodded, instantly regretting the decision to say where I was going. "Marilla and Matthew just adopted me. But I am not sure I was supposed to say anything yet."

Gilbert grinned. "Mum's the word. I suppose I will see you around, mystery girl."

He turned and walked away, and I couldn't keep my eyes from following him as he went. Once he disappeared I ran back to Green Gables. How could I let him get to me? I could NOT have a crush on him. Sure, I had always thought of Gilbert as a charming guy, but that was the books. And this was… well, maybe not real life, but this was about as real as I could imagine anything being right now.

I sat down on the swing on the porch and put my head in my hands. Why, of all of the guys in Avonlea, did the first person that I meet have to be Gilbert Blythe?

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone who put my story on alert. If you like it, please let me know. I'd love some feedback before adding the next chapter. I won't require it like some authors, but I would really like to know what you all think. Thanks again!


End file.
